Shadows of the night
by RikuSex
Summary: Sora is dared to go into an old hounted house that had been empty for years but while hes there he meets someone that could end his life there and than.RikuxSora! Lemon!3 different endings.


**It's a story with 3 different endings. So far there is only three but if you got any funny ideas for endings tell me and ill write another ending. Than it can be more than only 3!**

**Thanx!**

**Ps: I do not own kingdom hearts sadly.**

**Warning: Spelling and grammar may be a bit off. Spell check only dose so much and no one in my house is willing to go through everything and grammar check it. So I'm really sorry if it annoys some but you have been warned! But it shouldn't be that bad…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadows of the night

-Riku, Sora, Axel, Roxas, Kairi, and Nomine are all sitting in a circle in the dark with a flashlight. -

Axel- Ok who is next?

Riku- Roxas turn.

Axel- Alright! Roxas, truth or dare?

Roxas- Dare… NO! Truth! Truth!

-Riku pushes him over. -

Riku- You're lame. Don't be a chicken.

Roxas- But the dares you think of are horrible!

Axel- Alright no use arguing with him. So true eh?

Riku- They're hard to think.

-Everyone nods. -

Nomine- Oh I know one!

-Pause-

Riku- Well say it retard.

Nomine- Oh right! Roxas… -pause- … I forgot.

-Everyone sighs. -

Kairi- Ok I got one. Roxas how far have you gotten with Nomine?

Roxas- What kind of question is that?

Sora- Well you have to answer it.

Roxas- Yah I know stupid. Ok -Sigh- We have gone… nowhere were only friends.

Riku- Well I know another reason why you haven't.

Roxas- Riku shut up!

Riku- Like I said before I don't care about your problems.

Sora- What are you talking about?

Riku- Nothing Sora, nothing.

Axel- Now I'm a little curious.

Kairi- Yah same.

Nomine- Well I'm not.

Kairi- That's cause you like Roxas.

Nomine- Shut you! You like Sora.

Kairi- Don't tell the world.

Sora- Don't they know.

Roxas- That we already know.

Sora- That they like us.

-Sora and Roxas let out sighs while the girls continue to argue. -

Axel- Can we finish the game instead of you two fighting.

Riku- For once and this will be the only time, I agree with Axel.

Axel- Wow Riku! I feel loved!

-Riku pushes Axel who is trying to hug him away-

Riku- Don't come near me.

-Riku moves Sora in between the two of them-

Axel- Riku your so heartless!

Riku- Well ain't that just to bad.

Sora- Now on with the game!

Riku- You do know its your turn right?

Sora- NO!!!!

Riku- Oh be quiet. Now Sora truth or dare?

-Flashlight is pointed over at Sora. -

Sora- D-dare…

Riku- Good Sora! And I just happen to know the perfect dare for you to do.

Sora- I'm scared!

Riku- Don't be such a baby its not that bad of a dare, compared to some of the others I can think of.

Sora- I'm scared!

Riku- You have to go into the old abandoned house and take something from inside and bring it back.

Sora- But that place in haunted.

Kairi- Riku don't you think that's a little extreme for a dare?

Riku- Shut up Kairi! It's not that bad. The house has been empty for years you will be completely fine.

Sora- But Riku its haunted. A ghost or something'll eat me!

Riku- Just go it wont take you long. Here we all will be waiting on the street for you.

-Everyone gets up from where they had been sitting and make there way down the street to the old abandoned house. Sora looks really nervous throughout the whole walk. When they get there everyone stands out on the street waiting for Sora to go in and come back out with a random object. -

Sora- Stupid Riku and his stupid game. I hate you.

-Said when he got into the house and the door closed on its own behind him. He looked around the house almost completely dark. Its very dusty with cobwebs scattered about. Sora walks into a few of them as he walked around the silent empty house. He walked into a few rooms looking for something that he could take out of the house but there wasn't anything in the house except for things like a couch, stuff that would be impossible for him to lift on his own. -

Sora- This house is so empty what was Riku thinking. What the hell am I supposed to take out with me?

-Sora makes his way up the stairs to the second floor of the house. There is a long hall with many rooms with all closed doors lining the hall. As he walked down the hall and tried some of the doors he found them to be locked. He let out a long sigh than herd a strange noise coming from behind him. -

Sora- What was that? Be calm Sora it was nothing but your imagination. Nothing to worry about. Just grab what you came for and get out.

-Sora continued down the hall thinking that the sound had passed but the noise got louder behind him turning into a moan. Sora took off down the hall coming to the last room in the hall. He tried for the door finding it unlocked and ran inside slamming the door behind him. Sora leaned up against the door listening very closely to see if the noises had stopped. -

Sora- None of this is real I'm only imagining it.

-The floor in front of Sora began to creak. The noises getting closer and closer. Sora turned to the door and tried the handle but the door had been locked when he shut the door. -

Sora- I'm so scared. Stupid Riku!

Voice- Your trespassing in my house.

Sora- I'm Sorry! Riku put me up to this! I'm Sorry!

Voice- I don't like trespassers snooping around. I guess I'll have to do away with you like all the others who came to my house.

Sora- Please don't kill me! You can have Kairi she's a girl. Please don't kill me.

-Someone pushes Sora against the wall holding him in place so Sora couldn't run away. –

Voice- It's to late now. It's been awhile since I have had fresh blood. Yours smells delicious.

Sora- I'll do anything! Please just don't kill me. I'm young and haven't gone all the way with Riku yet. I want to live. Riku save me!

-The person licks Sora's neck and runs his hands up his shirt. -

Voice- Mmm I think I'll keep you.

Kairi- (from down on the street) Sora! Sora are you ok in there? You're taking along time.

Sora- Kai—

-Sora's mouth was covered but the persons who held him captive's hand. The man drags Sora over to the bed and lays him down still holding Sora's mouth shut. -

Voice- Your better stay quiet Sora or I'll kill more the just you tonight.

Kairi- Sora!

Riku- Kairi shut up or you will wake the whole neighborhood. Sora will be fine!

-The creeper ((RikuSex: wow he sure has a lot of names…)) leans in closer to Sora's neck still holding Sora's mouth shut so he couldn't scream. The man lightly bites Sora's neck making Sora flinch. Not in pain but in surprise. Before giving his neck a soft kiss. -

Voice- You know Sora your really sexy when your scared.

-Down at the street. -

Kairi- Sora is taking way to long. I'm so worried.

Riku- Man calm down already he is fine.

Kairi- Riku you are so mean. Why are you making him do this? You know he is scared of ghosts.

Riku- Well boo hoo! Man he's fine would you chill already. Man its not like you're his lover or something.

Axel- Riku your acting different. So cruel and hateful towards you're lover Sora. OH could it be that you have finally decided that I make a much better lover so you want to leave Sora by showing how heartless you are so that he will hate you forever making it easier for him to accept that you love me.

Riku- What no! Where the hell did you come up with that?

-Axel tries to hug and get close to Riku but he pushes him off taking a few steps away making sure Roxas is in between the two of them. -

Riku mind- Man Riku you owe me big for this.

-Back to Sora and his horrible predicament. -

Voice/man/creeper- Don't worry Sora I wont kill you, your much to fun to have around it would be a sham to kill someone as pretty as you.

-The man bites Sora's ear as he slowly moves down Sora neck having a bit of fun. Man bites down lightly making the blood capsules in his mouth burst and drip down onto the now crying Sora's neck. The man pulls away from Sora's neck and lets the fake blood drip down onto Sora's lips before placing a passionate kiss on his bloody lips. -

Man- How was that Sora?

Sora- It taste like cherries. On no don't tell me I'm now a vampire who likes the taste of blood and will now have to hunt people down and suck them dry to live never being able to see Riku again and maybe ending up killing him as I go insane wanting to kill everyone!

Man- Sora you have always had an insane imagination.

-The man started to laugh and sat up so that he was no visible in the moonlight. Sora noticed his shining blue eyes and silver hair falling down over his face as the man looked down at him a smile on his face holding back his laughter as best he could. Sora took a minute staring up at the man before realizing who it was. -

Sora- Riku?

Riku- Yah.

Sora- Riku! But I thought… so it was…

-Sora begins to cry again this time harder than before. Riku looks at him a bit shocked. He hadn't expected Sora to burst out in tears. -

Riku- Hey Sora don't cry. It was just a joke.

Sora- That wasn't funny Riku! I thought I would never see you again…

-Riku pulls Sora into a tight hug holding him close so Sora could cry into his chest as Riku tried to calm him down. -

Riku- Hey Sora, I'm sorry. Please don't cry.

-Sora stopped crying almost instantly and began to laugh into Riku chest gripping onto Riku shirt. -

Riku- Huh? What's so funny?

Sora- That was my little trick on you since you played one on me.

-Riku pushes Sora over so he falls back onto the bed. -

Riku- When did you come up with this Sora?

Sora- Right after I would out that it was you instead of someone creepy.

Riku- Wow. I didn't think you could think that fast not to mention play a trick on me.

Sora- Hey!

-Sora sits up and pushes Riku over. -

Riku- Alright! Were even ok.

-Riku sits up. Sora wraps his arms around Riku's neck and licks some of the blood off of Riku's chin. -

Sora- One question. If your up here than who is down on the street? And when did you switch?

Riku- Well…

Flashback

Riku- Zexion I need you to do a favour for me.

Zexion- No the last time you needed something from me I ended up in a dress.

Riku- Come on that's all in the past. Please I need you to pretend to be me while I have some fun with Sora. I'll make it worth your while.

Zexion- Fine than, but you owe me big for this.

Riku- Yah, yah. All you have to do is act like me and lock all doors on the upstairs floor but the one the bed is in. Oh yah and don't lit Axel hang all over you. Thanks bye!

-Riku runs off before Zexion could say anymore. -

-Later. -

-Zexion pulls Riku into a bush as he walks past Riku staying a bit away from everyone else who is walking so they don't notice the change. -

Zexion- You owe me big for this Riku!

Riku- Yah whatever, just remember to act like me and avoid any contact with Axel at all costs.

Zexion- What why?

Riku- Bye.

-Riku pushes Zexion out from the bush and runs off. -

End of flashback

Riku- And that's the story.

Sora- So that's Zexion? Wow he looks a lot like you with that wig on.

-Sora takes a quick look out the window before being pulled back out of view. Riku didn't want anyone seeing him up there. Riku pushes Sora back onto the bed and climbs onto him holding Sora to the bed. -

Sora- Riku shouldn't we go back down I mean I don't think Zexion like pretending to –

-Sora was cut off when Riku pressed his lips against his own. -

Riku- You talk to much Sora.

Sora- No I don't!

Riku- You're so weird. Just shut up all right.

-Riku kisses Sora again only breaking when the two needed some air. -

Sora- Don't you find it odd that there is a bed in an empty house, or did you put it here Riku?

Riku- No I didn't but who cares. When the people moved out they must have left it since its as hard as a rock.

Sora- But why would they leave a bed with sheets and blankets that smell like lavender.

Riku- Oh I got Zexion to put sheets and stuff on the bed while we were playing the game. There is like 6 sheets and a comforter on the bed to soften it up for us.

Sora- You had this whole thing planed out didn't you?

Riku- Yes now will you be quiet.

-Riku kisses Sora passionately shutting him up once again. Sora wraps his arms around Riku's neck pulling him in closer deepening the kiss. Riku began to run his hands up Sora's shirt when Sora herd creaking noises coming from behind the two of them. -

Sora- Riku what was that?

Riku- Nothing it's just an old house.

-Riku begins to kiss Sora's neck where the make blood had yet to dry licking some of it off. Sora continued to here creaking noises in the room and pushed Riku off making Riku a little pissed off. -

Sora- Riku I'm scared. I think something is in the room.

Riku- Its probably just a mouse or something. Just ignore it.

Sora- But Riku what if its not a mouse and is a ghost who came up since we are disturbing its rest and is going to eat us. Or what if it's a vampire, or a bum, or a rapist!

Riku- You have way to big of an imagination. Its probably nothing, and no one lives here its been empty for years. I checked out all the rooms this morning and nothing was in it but a few peaces of furniture.

Sora- Ok…

Riku- Why are you scared. You the keyblade master and I am here.

Sora- Yah but still…

Riku- Don't worry about it Sora.

-Sora sits up and leans up against the wall at the head of the bed. Riku crawls over him and puts his hands on the wall at either side of Sora so he is trapped. Riku leans in closer kissing Sora who wraps his arms around Riku's neck. Riku bits lightly onto Sora's lip and moves to his ear which gets the most reaction out of Sora. Sora lets out a few moans and Riku's lips return to Sora's. They only part when the two are out of breath and Riku begins taking Sora clothes. First his jacket than his shirt throwing them to the ground as they come off. Sora does the same to Riku, pulling off his shirts and ran his hands up the Riku's bare chest outlining his muscles as there lips return to each other's. Sora's pants were pulled off by Riku and throw to the side to join the rest of there clothes, soon fallowed by Riku's pants and the two were left in boxers. -

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OHH!!! That's part one. The endings will fallow in the next chapters or pages whatever you want to call it.**

**Each ending I guess is pretty different but you will just have to read to find out.**

**Also! If you got any ideas for endings till me them and ill do my best at writing them! Every idea is welcome!**

**Thanx and read on!**

**Ending one will be put up when I finish typing it up, which should be by tomorrow…**

**Oh! OH! And don't forget to review!**


End file.
